


Shining Stars

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: Is this the first time he saw a beautiful star?
Relationships: Hasbi/Dirga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Shining Stars

"City of Stars, are you shining just for me?"

As the sound of melody accompanies our beautiful night, I can't keep my eyes off him. A beautiful pair of eyes, when he looks at me with his tender and loving eyes, I can't believe how lucky I am to be with him.

"Who knows? Is this the start of something wonderful and new?"

A tender warm cheek that I can feel on my shoulder, the source of warmth on this cold and heartless night. You don't even need to say any word in order to be the best thing I ever had. 

Now when I close my eyes, it felt like I close my eyes for the first time in centuries. I realize the white hair of mine starting to falling off on to the piano, as I realized, Hasbi, love of my life. You already passed away years ago.


End file.
